Kampfer Season Two
by Wind Kampfer
Summary: My take on the second season with new characters and such. Rated M for swearing, violence and possible Key word, possible Lemons/limes. Starts up after the last anime episode.
1. Episode 1: Suiryuu and the Sniper

Episode 1: Suiryuu and the Sniper.

(Before I get started with this chapter, this is my version of the Kampfer anime, which had no ending. I'm not sure if the manga does or not, because I have not read it though I do plan on reading it in the future. This story does have OC characters, four main ones, two on blue and two on red. One being a wind Zauber, another a Gewehr and one Schwert, the last one I haven't decided on, so we'll see about that one. This is actually a small side project, I'm not sure how long it'll go on, but I'll be sure to update sometimes if I do have ideas. Two of them are males, for reasons I will explain later, while the other two I haven't decided yet. Wait, when I mean my version of the anime, I mean after the last episode…which was Natsuru getting the milky bra.

There might be some OOCness that shows up…I apologize.

I'll also be calling Natsuru and the other males, men in their original forms, and women in their Kampfer forms.

So, I hope you enjoy!~)

A boy looked out over the city from the top of his school the wind blew through his blue hair, his blue gaze never wavering from the sight of the city.

"New Kampfer? Isn't it a two vs. two thing?" Mikoto, a brown haired girl asked, looking at a black haired girl, who nodded in reply. "Then…they might be white Kampfer! And secondly…how do you know this!"

"Call it a hunch," Shizuku replied, running a hand through her long hair, letting it fall back to her back.

The white Kampfer had been rather quiet since their last attempt ended in a huge failure, mainly getting their butts whooped big time. Natsuru turned around and looked at the three.

"I-if there are m-more would t-that mean…" a orange haired girl asked, readjusting her glasses quickly before kicking the ground in embarrassment.

"I suppose, they might just fight each other…or all of us," Shizuku added in, confirming what Akane said. "They might even go to our school, who knows…"

"Why would she create more Kampfer though!" Mikoto asked, stamping her foot. "It's already unfair that she's faster than us, not to mention she has four white Kampfer to boot! I say, we find the Kampfer and convince them to help us!"

"Would more increase our odds, I wonder," Shizuku pondered, bringing her hand to her chin. "What do you think, Natsuru?"

"Yeah, Natsuru!" Akane and Mikoto added in, folding their arms and giving the only boy a death stare.

"Uh…" Natsuru held up his hands in a feeble attempt to protect himself from the inevitable wrath that would follow. "I…I'm not sure."

The three girls sighed.

"Perhaps, they might just be allies in disguise," Shizuku said continuing to ponder. But then, lingering in the back of her mind was the greater possibility that they would be white Kampfer. That would prove to be a challenge, going up against more. More swords, more guns and more magic.

Then, there was always Her. She was faster, stronger, and had much better aim then their Gewehr. Not to mention, she had a way of convincing them to do what she wants. That had been proven when they managed to beat the white Kampfer and Natsuru started to attack them.

Akane and Mikoto were having similar feelings to Shizuku. Natsuru, had his mind elsewhere.

"So, should we find the Kampfer, or just let them find us?" he asked.

Shizuku exhaled through her nose as a breeze blew by. "I'm sure that soon…" she was cut off by a tree falling in the park, not too far away from the school. Several more trees started to shake. "Well, I suppose that we have found at least two Kampfer in the park."

(~)

"Crap, crap!" a girl nearly shouted, barely able to restrain her voice. She looked to be around thirteen, with light brown hair with green highlights about shoulder length. She wore a school uniform of black and white, with long black socks and a black, almost shawl like scarf and a white short sleeved dress shirt. "What the hell is going on!"

A sudden wizzing sound went past, then a small hole appeared in the cement, near the tree she was hiding behind.

"Whoever's shooting has damn good aim…they're almost hitting me…" she muttered, then recalling that whoever it was shot down a tree. "Oh second thought…I shouldn't stay still…"

She darted out to the next tree as another bullet managed to bring down the tree she just left.

"One powerful gun…" she gulped. "Nothing that I'd want to be hit-" A branch cut her off, nearly landing on her had she not seen it and jumped when she did. "god dammit…can't I get a break? Could I use the trees to move faster or would that be too obvious?"

She didn't have a chance to decide as another branch came down. They were toying with her, and she knew it. Going up into the trees would be suicidal. She ran to another tree just as a third branch came down from her previous cover.

"Come on, Suiryuu…you can figure out why this…guy…girl…thing is shooting at you…" she muttered again, bringing up her left wrist to inspect the blue bracelet that had appeared last night. Frowning as she inspected it closer. "Could you be responsible for this…?" she asked it, as if it would reply. "If I ever do get home, I'm going to ask that stupid stuffed animal what the fu-"

"Found you!~"

Suiryuu slowly turned her head in the direction of the voice. She didn't see anyone but that didn't stop the bullet.

It went right through her right shoulder, leaving a hole on both sides, blood staining the once white shirt. She resisted the urge to scream, to call out for help. She just ducked around the other side of the tree.

"Shit…" she muttered as her wound continued to bleed, the red marking the shirt even more. "sniper…"

Suiryuu took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself. To keep her from panicking and running right out into the open. Once she was relatively calm, she took in her surroundings. Thirty or so feet away was the playground, rather plain with a swingset, a slide and a little dome with holes in it. In front of her was a small forest type area where kids could hide, there were a few trees that they could climb easily off to her left.

She didn't need easy trees in order to climb, it was one of her hobbies for the past few years, that included climbing buildings from time to time…sure, she broke a few bones, but it was all worth it in the end. It was her favourite thing to do.

The shooting seemed to stop, maybe the girl shooting figured she was dead? Suiryuu couldn't tell. She didn't hear anything, not even the wind rushing through the trees.

"Did she sto-" A bullet hit the tree right next to her. She looked right at the hole and gulped again. "Wrong question…why won't anyone help? There has to be someone walking in the park, or looking at the destruction! Am I really alone with a psycho? Is this how I'm going to die, being sniped at by a crazy ass girl…" Suiryuu grimaced and grabbed her shoulder. It was starting to burn, like hell was starting to have a party in her shoulder. Blood was already starting to dry.

Panic was threatening to take over again, but she refused to give into it, into the pain in her shoulder, and the complaining her legs were giving.

She took a step forwards and instantly regretted it, with a loud snap, a branch broke. Then, there was another shot fired off and another branch fell. Cutting her off from running deeper into the forest, where the sniper would have a harder time taking aim.

"No where to run!~" Whoever she was, she sounded closer than the round came from. Suiryuu glanced to her left, as that was where the voice had come from.

_Is she advancing…? Can I make it to the fountain or the park? _she asked herself, biting her lip to try and keep her mind distracted. Judging the distance between the park, or the fountain, she decided that it would be too far and if the girl caught onto her, her shoulder wouldn't be the only thing hurting.

She clenched her fist, feeling relief that it still worked, then she tried to raise it, bringing it back down only halfway when the pain became unbearable. She didn't know how to treat it, nothing medical stuck in her brain when she had to take the course. It still annoyed her sometimes when she forgot something that might save her life, literally and figuratively. Her climbing skills wouldn't help if her arm didn't work properly, and even if it did, rattling the trees would only increase the odds of getting shot.

"Wait a second…" Suiryuu muttered, grabbing a stick and tossing it at a tree, causing some leaves to fall, barely a second later, the whole branch fell from being shot. "Of course, if I can distract her long enough then I can probably run…" She then made the mistake of peeking out, seeing a faint glint of sunlight off a red bracelet before she had to retreat back behind the tree. Another bullet had nearly taken her life.

"Getting too reckless…but that red…" the sound of a shell dropping made her stop talking and quickly run forwards, diving behind another tree as the one she had used as cover came crashing down onto the tree she was now hiding behind, it groaned trying to resist collapsing. "Crapcrapcrapcrap!" she said really fast, needing to decide if she could make it to another tree, or if the shooter would let her.

She was having a hard time making the decision, but either way it would have dire consequences if it failed. If she ran, then she might get shot. If she didn't she might get shot.

Another thought came to her. What if there wasn't just one person shooting at her…what if there was more. What if there was a whole army! What would she do then, the forest part of the park wouldn't be big enough to hide from a whole army for too long.

_Calm down! They would already be shooting…but…what if they're just trying to flank me or something! _Her eyes shot wide open as her head darted in several directions at once, trying to see if anyone else was in the forest with her, and to the best of her knowledge, no one was.

Taking a sigh of relief she leaned back against the tree, once again gathering back her mind and trying to remain calm.

"Alright…small recap…woke up today like this, talked to a stuffed animal that talked back…started to walk around town…got called a little kid…" she clenched her fist at those very words. "that pissed me off…now I'm getting shot at for no reason! Now, I wonder how this day could get any worse…" as if to answer her question, when she turned her head she saw another red bracelet at first.

Then, she saw a girl with white hair, some sort of spiking off to the side. Her uniform looked like Suiryuu's only inverted. White was black and black was white.

Suiryuu's eyes widened, because in her hands was a rather sharp looking katana. She gulped, backing as far to the tree as she could. "H-hi there…" she said, hoping that the girl wouldn't attack.

She turned around and from what Suiryuu could see of her eyes, they were like sapphires.

Her eyes darted down to the bracelet on Suiryuu's wrist then back up, and back down again.

"A blue…" she gripped her katana with both hands. "an injured blue at that…" It raised to shoulder level. "and young…"

Suiryuu started to twitch at the word 'young'. "I'm fifteen! FIFTEEN!"

"Okay…calm down or you'll alert them," the girl dropped her sword to lower guard, using her other hand to make a quieter gesture. "Once we're out of danger, someone will treat that wound. I'm Mikoto, Mikoto Kondo," she said, slightly smiling to try and calm the 'younger' one down.

"S-suiryuu…Suiryuu Hikaru…" Suiryuu muttered before hearing the clash of metal against metal.

"Looks like Shizuku's scaring off the Gewehr then once she's gone, we'll deal with that gun wound," Mikoto said.

_She's still treating me like I'm a kid…_ Suiryuu sighed, the fighting was getting distant…but there was something else…clapping?

Up above in another tree, she could barely see the outline of a human.

"Well done, you've survived until round two…that truce won't last forever. Sooner or later, the reds will turn on the blues like it has always been. I suggest you start fighting now. Make it easier on yourselves." Then, whatever it was vanished.

Mikoto frowned as she looked at the tree. "That wasn't Her or was it?…who was that if it wasn't?" Suiryuu tilted her head in confusion before looking up.

"I don't hear anything anymore…miss…" she said, Mikoto listened in and nodded for confirmation.

"She left shortly after," a new voice said as she emerged from behind a tree, Suiryuu's eyes widened again at the sight of the red bracelet, and the two daggers linked together by a long chain. "She was a red, but she had no problems taking shots at me."

The bracelet and the daggers weren't the only reason her eyes were open, it was the fact that she was staring at the Student President. This was something that she couldn't believe, the student body president, the girl with perfect attendance, perfect grades, and quite frankly, one of the three beauties of Seitetsu. The only difference that she could see was the silver in her hair.

Shizuku glanced down at her bracelet. "A blue, so then…" she raised one of her daggers up.

Suiryuu fell back, landing on her butt and tried to crawl away. "P-please don't hurt me!" she barely squeaked out. "I don't know what's going on!"

"She's harmless, didn't try attacking or anything," Mikoto said, leaning on her katana.

Shizuku ignored her and looked down at Suiryuu, seemingly looking into her bright, emerald green eyes. "What's her name then?"

"Suiryuu…Hiraku I think?"

"Hikaru…" she mumbled as she folded her legs to sit cross-legged, looking at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Suiryuu Hikaru, I seem to recall someone with a similar name. Although, I don't remember where…" Shizuku said as her daggers just simply, disappeared. She turned to face Mikoto, shrugging in response to some unspoken question, Shizuku turned back to Suiryuu. "You said you don't know what's going on?"

She nodded in response, Shizuku sighed and closed her eyes. "You're injured…Mikoto, take her to Natsuru's house, we'll meet you there."

Mikoto nodded, with that Shizuku walked away, calmly as if there wasn't any danger.

"N-natsuru? Which one?" Suiryuu asked, pushing herself up wincing as pain shot through her shoulder.

"Well…" Mikoto started, katana disappearing. "how can I say this…both Natsuru's are the same person. You, me, Shizuku, and a few others are Kampfer."

"Camp…fur?"

"KampFER, it means we're warriors…didn't your Messenger tell you this?" Mikoto asked, walking out of the small forest.

Suiryuu tapped her chin as she thought. "You mean…that Entails animal thing? I think…he said something about…I don't remember…" She almost bowed her head in depression.

"It's a lot to take in at first, trust me when I became one after the Miss Seitetsu school festival…"

"Wait!" Suiryuu cut her off, feeling her foot step onto concrete. "You turned into a Kamp…fer the day after you got it?" Mikoto looked at her funny. "A-anyways…the two Natsurus are the same person…how? I mean…"

"Kampfer are generally female. If a boy is a Kampfer, then they turn into a girl." Suiryuu made a oh sound. "but, men aren't the only ones who change, we also change, hair colour and sometimes our personalities get changed." Suiryuu nodded and looked down.

She was lost in thought as Mikoto explained the different types of Kampfer while they walked. She explained how some used magic, swords like herself and the president, and guns like the sniper. Then, she decided to try and figure out what type she was.

But, soon enough they found themselves greeted by Shizuku and the female Natsuru. Natsuru wore the same uniform as Suiryuu and the president, only her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, messed up.

There was another girl, with shoulder length red hair and red eyes, holding a 1911 .45 pistol in her left hand. Her uniform was the exact same short of the socks, they were just halfway up her calves.

"So, this is the new blue, wonderful," she muttered and folded her arms, glaring at Suiryuu who shrunk down in response. "Short and young, what next? Bitchy and slu-"

"Akane…" Natsuru sighed, shaking her head.

"Short…? Young…?" Suiryuu seemed to snap, she stood up ignoring the wound. "Why don't you take that gun and shove it up your a-"

"Sui?" Mikoto said.

"S-sorry…I just don't like being called short…or young…" Suiryuu's face turned red as she shrunk back down.

"Spine, yet spineless," Akane said with a slight smirk.

"Can you two save your bickering for later?" Shizuku asked, rubbing her forehead. "she's injured, Natsuru, you have medical supplies, yes?" The blue haired girl nodded in response. "Good, then you can go grab the supplies while we explain what is going on to Sui."

"Sui?" Suiryuu asked suddenly.

"Suiryuu's too long to say when we can easily just call you Sui," Shizuku replied, running a hand through her hair. "But, anyways, Natsuru."

A few minutes later, Suiryuu was getting her shoulder bandaged up while Shizuku mostly explained a truce that was going on between the four. Suiryuu silently listened and nodded when she felt it was appropriate, also making notes at how closely she, Akane the red haired girl, and Mikoto were sitting to Natsuru. Since she was sitting in front of him while getting bandaged.

"So, white Kampfer aren't a part of this…and you…" Suiryuu pointed at Shizuku with her right hand. "want this truce until you uncover the moderator's motives? Then…you'll turn on us blues?"

"I have not thought that far ahead, yet," Shizuku responded with a dull tone.

_Convincing, _Suiryuu thought before wincing, Natsuru had pulled the wrapping ends together and tied them. "I guess, I'll join in the truce…Since I have no idea what the hell is going on…"

"Very well." She didn't sound that impressed.

"I think I'll get going…" Suiryuu then said, standing up since Natsuru had finished. She then quickly made her exit.

"I don't recall anyone that young in our school…" Akane had changed back.

"Remember, the bracelets not only turn you into a Kampfer, they also can change your personality, your body and in some cases, your gender," Shizuku explained, casting a glance over at Natsuru. "Besides." she then looked out the window, watching Suiryuu walk away. "I have a good hunch at who she is."

(~)

Suiryuu: Phew, the first chapter's done! Now for the preview for the next chapter! Wait, the president has a feeling on who I am!

Akane: Probably doesn't help when you tell people your name.

Suiryuu: *Downcast* I can't believe this…

Akane: I wonder what other surprises are coming up next. Find out in the next chapter of Kampfer, Season Two

Suiryuu: SHOOT ME NOW!

Akane: Gladly! *Starts shooting at her feet*

Suiryuu: *Attempting to dance between the bullets* I was kidding!


	2. Episode 2: Discovered

Episode 2: Discovered

"Can you believe it?" Higashida asked Natsuru who yawned, scratching the top of his head. "There's apparently a girl who looks like she's thirteen running around school. Funny thing is that no one has ever seen her before." He then dropped a school newspaper in front of him. "See? Green highlights, wearing our school uniform."

Natsuru opened a eye to look down at the picture. It was of Suiryuu, in the park. She looked nervous, almost as if the sniper had already started to track her. Natsuru wondered how Masumi actually got the picture, maybe it had been earlier.

"No one even knows her name, she's a mystery, just like the female Natsuru," Higashida continued. "Apparently, she's starting school tomorrow."

Behind them sat a boy with light brown hair, wearing the exact same uniform as Natsuru and Higashida.

"Excuse me? A thirteen year old girl, joining our school?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. "Isn't that unusual?"

"Nah, she must either be underdeveloped or really smart. I'm going with underdeveloped, hey, want some pictures Ryu?"

"Of who?" 'Ryu' asked.

"I have a few people. Take your pick."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ryu shook his head and leaned back in his chair to close his eyes.

"Your loss." Ryu opened a eye to stare at Higashida.

"Hey, Higashida. Who's your new friend?" Natsuru asked, glancing behind him at 'Ryu'.

"Him? He's Suiryuu Hikaru. Don't tell me you've already forgotten your classmates names. Natsuru, this is going to be a horrible year for you if you have!" Higashida smacked his forehead in embarrassment for his friend.

Suiryuu glanced up at his name being said, looking between the two. Emerald green eyes seemingly planning some trouble. The classroom they were in was just a standard classroom, desks and a chalkboard. He and Natsuru both sat next to the windows.

"What? Is there a problem with my name being Suiryuu? It means, Water Dragon, if you're wondering." Suiryuu opened both eyes this time.

"No, but yesterday I talked to a girl who had the same name as you," Natsuru said to which Suiryuu frowned at.

"Really? A girl with the same name as me? Oh snap," Suiryuu said, shrugging. "But I don't see what it has to do with you finding my name strange, Natsuru."

"I don't think I told you my name," Natsuru retorted.

"Unless your friend calls you Natsuru for another reason, I believe he has said your name?" Suiryuu countered. "What are you trying to get at, that I somehow can transform magically into a girl?"

Natsuru shook his head, mentally kicking himself. He had figured that this Suiryuu was related somehow to the Suiryuu that he met at his house. They had the same name, the same eye colour and the same hair colour, but he didn't have green highlights. Something was up…

"Hey! Natsuru, Suiryuu, a GIRL wants to see you both," a male student called out from the hallway. Snickers and smart comments were made as the two got up and walked to the door.

Suiryuu folded his arms and looked down at the orange haired, glasses wearing girl.

"Hey, Akane. What's going on?" Natsuru asked.

"S-shizuku asked me to bring both you and Suiryuu…to her office," Akane replied, casting a glance at Suiryuu who returned it half heartedly.

"Why would she ask for me? Unless she figured out about-never mind," Suiryuu shrugged. "Lead the way."

Natsuru shrugged and let Akane lead the two of them to the office of Shizuku. She brought them by the library. Then, past a barrier of some sort. Which, obviously would seriously harm the two males. Since the school was strictly separated into the two genders. The only safe zone was the library. And even that was barely safe.

The girls that they passed watched as the two male side students walked behind Akane, snickering at them silently. They knew that if two men were on their side, it was a bad sign for them.

Not long after, they reached the office. Akane told them to wait outside while she went in.

"This isn't good!" Natsuru said, pacing behind the light brunette. Suiryuu looked at him with a frown before shrugging and leaning against the wall. "What could she want with me…and you."

"I could say something perverted here, but I wont. Just relax Natsuru. Geeze, you're really starting to put me on edge now…heh." Suiryuu chuckled slightly at his wording for some reason.

Akane came out after a few minutes and gestured for Suiryuu to go inside, he went into the office, hearing the door close behind him. The room was bleak with only large windows lighting it, behind the large chair that President sat on was a large yellow sun with a S on it. Shizuku sat behind a desk with two chairs in front of it. She seemed busy writing some sort of document

Suiryuu went to sit down without even being asked to. Shizuku glanced up, giving him the same look that Akane did before going back to her papers. To Suiryuu, the look was like they were judging him. He just shrugged and leaned back in the chair, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Shizuku asked and Suiryuu shook his head. "The park. Yesterday, I understand you were not at school."

Suiryuu nodded. "I was feeling ill. Puki-"

"Liar."

_Wow…like a lie detector… _Suiryuu thought. "Wha?"

"Did you hear about the park?"

"Nope. What happened? Someone die, someone decided to try and take the park down?" he asked, looking right at Shizuku. She still was writing in her papers. He was trying to keep his guard up in case she was up to something. His gut was starting to tell him to get the hell out of there.

That's when he noticed something about Shizuku's wrist. It started to glow, red. The inside of her hair turned silver.

"Uh…Miss President…you're hair turned silver…" Suiryuu said, pointing out the obvious._ WAIT! CRAP IN A BUCKET!_

He looked down at his wrist, which started to glow blue. "You bitch," he said before turning into the girl Suiryuu. "And…now I'm stuck like this for god knows how long."

"I knew it," Shizuku didn't even look up. "It wasn't even that hard to figure it out, Sui."

"Duh? I mean, I said my real name before I knew what I was saying. Sniper scared the shit out of me," she replied defensively, folding her arms Shizuku put her pen down, interlocking her fingers and leaning her chin on them.

Shizuku's gaze kept hers, like she was emitting authority and demanding that Suiryuu not look away. Then Shizuku leaned back, bringing her left hand underneath the desk. Then, she brought out a paper and slid it across the desk. It stopped in front of Suiryuu.

"What's this?" Suiryuu asked, unfolding the newspaper and looking at the front page. "You have got to be shitting me…" the picture was of her, with the title, 'Another new classmate?' She read through the article, her expression getting more and more worried with each word. "You're kidding me…You enrolled this side of me!"

"Indeed." Shizuku pulled out the paper that she had finished writing on and presented it to Suiryuu. She took it and read through it. "T-this is the…"

"Starting today, Miss Hikaru," Shizuku said, pulling another page and writing on it. "Oh, and try not to get raped."

Outside of the office, the female Natsuru and Akane stood, listening into the conversation.

"Why did she say that?" Natsuru asked. Akane sighed.

"Never mind that…" Akane shook her head.

Back inside the office, Suiryuu started to get annoyed.

"So, basically, you're telling me that I have no choice in this…All because somehow, someone freaking saw me in my Kampfer form, in the school uniform!" Suiryuu nearly screamed.

Shizuku didn't respond, instead she seemed more intent on writing in the document.

"Answer me! Why do I have to do this!" she demanded, standing up and slamming her hands onto the desk. The air seemed to grow colder.

Shizuku looked up before calling for Natsuru and Akane in. With the two others in the room, Suiryuu shrank back down into her seat.

"It would be a good idea for you to calm down, Miss Hikaru. After all, not only are there three of us to restrain you if need be, you don't even know what type of Kampfer you are," Shizuku said, returning to her document.

"I think we should go easier on the kid," Natsuru suggested, almost regretting it instantly.

"Who, the fuck are you calling a kid!" Suiryuu jumped up onto the chair, turning right around to face the person who had called her a kid. Natsuru brought her hands up to defend herself with a light chuckle.

"I see. Not only does your body change, but your personality somewhat does," Suiryuu shot Shizuku a glare. "You are much more sensitive about your age, and perhaps, some other things?" Suiryuu became silent, sliding back down into her chair.

"Worst day of my life…" she muttered folding her arms, shrinking to be as small as she could.

"Natsuru, would you mind taking Miss Hikaru to her class?"

"Yes, Miss President…" Natsuru sighed.

Shizuku looked up and over at Natsuru.

"I mean…Shizuku," Natsuru sighed again. "Uh…where's her classroom?"

Shizuku tossed over a piece of paper. Natsuru took a look at it, her eyes went wide open…

(~)

"Class, this is Miss Suiryuu Hikaru," a female teacher said, gesturing to the thirteen year old girl, who was fumbling around, her face bright red. Akane gave her a look of pure hatred while Natsuru looked out the window, completely uninterested.

One of the girls that sat beside him with brown hair and small, oval glasses looked like she was planning on manipulating Suiryuu.

"Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?"

"Uh…" Suiryuu blinked and looked up at the teacher. "I like to sing…I'm fairly good a-" she never got to finish before girls started to swarm her.

'Oh my god! You can sing!'

'How old are you!'

Those were a few questions that Suiryuu heard clearly. She did her best to hold back her temper, to not explode at the comments about her height, her chest size (Which she didn't get why it aggravated her…but it did) and how well she sang. Some were comparing her size(Not chest) to Natsuru's and decided, that she was obviously the smallest. They also decided that she did seem a bit spunky.

The teacher sighed, mentally wondering if she would actually get any teaching done.

Unlike when Natsuru came in, the girls left her alone after a few minutes or so…which to Suiryuu felt like hours.

"Now…you can take a seat by…" the teacher said in surprise when the class sat back down. "Akane Mishima." she gestured to the orange haired, glasses wearing girl.

Suiryuu nodded, picking her bag up and walked towards the desk, taking her seat, waving at Akane. She ignored her, much to the displeasure of Suiryuu.

A few hours of learning later brought lunch. Suiryuu was lost in the cafeteria of the girls side. It was much more organized than the boys side, the place was much more colourful, and the tables looked like they were made from marble.

"Hey, Akane!" Suiryuu saw said girl, but she ignored her. "Wha? How rude…" she huffed, folding her arms. Then, she saw Natsuru getting a tray, so she quickly followed behind her. "Natsuru…"

"Whoa! You scared me there, Sui!"

"Eheh…sorry…But, do you know why Akane's giving me the…cold shoulder?" Natsuru shrugged, holding her tray up for the lunch lady to drop food onto it. Suiryuu did the same, shuffling down the line. "I haven't seen Mikoto around," she then said, trying to keep up a conversation.

"Oh, she'll show up," Natsuru responded.

"Wanna eat lunch together?" Suiryuu thought for sure that she would say no. But she nodded.

"As long as you don't mind people watching."

"Huh?" Suiryuu was confused. That is, until they sat down. Pretty much every head in the cafeteria turned to watch them, or rather, Natsuru eat. "What the hell?"

Natsuru shrugged, looking about. "it's hard being me sometimes."

"Oh right, you're one of the three beauties of Seitetsu, along with the President and Sakura…" Suiryuu looked down. "Suddenly, I'm glad I'm like this." Natsuru smiled, and Suiryuu looked away. Figuring that it must have been hard for her to settle into this sort of thing. She took a grape and ate it.

"Still getting used to being…you?"

"Rather hard…to listen to myself and find myself talking in a different voice. See myself smaller."

"Almost like a dream, or a nightmare?" Suiryuu nodded. "I remember waking up like this…it was hard to believe."

"I know…"

"And now, there's you with a even more dramatic change then mine…cause you're younger and not only that, but your body and personality changed."

"I know…You can stop telling me this…" Suiryuu sighed.

(~)

After lunch and a few classes, Suiryuu found herself in gym class in a strange uniform. She wasn't quite sure what she wore were called, but they showed a lot of the leg skin. She also wore a white t-shirt.

"Alright, we're doing gymnastics today," the gym teacher called out in a rough voice. "Or rather, climbing things." She looked amongst the students, pointing at Suiryuu. "You, new girl. Come forward."

Suiryuu gulped, and walked forwards. Her bullet wound had healed when she turned back into her male form. But it still stung, like the wound was still there.

"You are to climb these bars to the top, climb down, hop onto that bar and walk across it then climb the rope and come back down. Finally, vault over that log and then use the spring board to jump and land on the mat. Do I make myself clear?"

Suiryuu looked amongst the obstacles that lay in her way and smirked.

"Crystal." It wasn't that hard. So, she'd make it harder on herself.

"Go then."

Suiryuu sprung into action, running at the bar like ladder. When she reached them she jumped up, bringing her right arm higher up. She climbed the bars like a monkey, only faster. When she made it to the top, she grabbed the top bar with both hands, pushing off with her legs and flipping herself over onto the other side. Feet on the bars as if she climbed over normally.

Then she descended just as quickly as when she climbed the bars. The next bar was a gymnast's bar. She jumped onto it landing backwards. A few steps in, she jumped again, back flipping through the air and landing on the other side, where she turned around and front flipped off of the beam.

The rope came next, and Suiryuu climbed it even faster than when she climbed the ladder bars. She then climbed half-way down after touching the roof and jumped off. Spinning several times in the air before landing on her feet. She then brought her arms up, taking in a deep breath.

She then ran at the next bar, flipping over it with her hands and landing on her feet again. Again, she ran at the spring board, taking flight and spinning around in the air, landing on the mats with a whoosh.

Suiryuu pushed herself off the mats and was met with applause from the teacher, and the rest of her class.

"That was beautiful! I have never seen anyone, in all my years of teaching, do crazy things like that!" the teacher exclaimed, making Suiryuu blush in embarrassment and rub the back of her neck.

"I sorta…do this most of the time…" she responded. She saw Natsuru giving her a thumbs up, and Akane, the cold shoulder again.

(~)

Suiryuu: Well, that's the end of that…Whew…Though, I still wonder why Akane's giving me the cold shoulder.

Shizuku: We still have to figure out what kind of Kampfer you are.

Suiryuu: True, true. Maybe we'll figure it out in the next chapter? Wait! I'm going to get attacked again!

Shizuku: Apparently.

Suiryuu: Why am I the main focus of these chapters!

Shizuku: Perhaps, to draw out your character? I doubt you will last much longer as the true focus of chapters.

Suiryuu: I hope so..

Shizuku: You do realise that little stunt you pulled in the gym will be news the next day.

Suiryuu: WHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!


	3. Episode 3: White Kampfer

Episode 3: White Kampfer

Suiryuu sighed as she sat inside her home, flipping through the channels with nothing good on. She was quite lucky that her parents were off on one of their famous tours. Their son had went along with a few. They liked to have benefit concerts for hunger relief, people who are worse off than them, and so much more.

"Nothing better than watching TV to relax after school," she said, stretching out on the couch and laying on her back, head turned on the side. So, the TV looked like it was on its side.

"I'm hungry!" called a voice from up the stairs. Suiryuu sat up, turning her head to the stairs.

"You don't eat anything, Dismembered Kitsune!" she shouted before falling back down onto the tan pillow. Like most of the furniture in her house, it was tan like the walls. There were a few family photos in frames, and a dark brown desk in a corner. In a glass cabinet a few fossils from the time they went to Canada. There was another couch near the one she was laying on forming a almost L shape.

There was a large window behind the TV with the blinds closed so that the sun wouldn't get in her eyes. The front door was barely ten feet away in the direction her head. Then, there was the tiled kitchen beside the staircase.

She was watching the news, with a lack of anything of her interest on. Not only that, but she wanted to see if the park incident would appear on the news. Nothing was even mentioned.

"Suiryuu! I'm thirsty!" Dismembered Kitsune called out again.

She sighed, closing her eyes trying to pretend she didn't hear the Entails animal.

"I'm thirsty!" he called out again.

"You're a stuffed animal! You don't eat, or drink!" she shouted again.

Silence came for a few minutes for the underdeveloped girl/boy before… "Suiryuu I have to-"

"SHUT UP! You don't need to do anything! You are a doll! A stuffed animal!" She was getting annoyed by the animal who was supposed to be her 'Messenger' whatever the hell that was.

"Suiryuu…I'm lonely!"

She leaned up and pulled the pillow from underneath her and smothered her face in it.

"This stupid animal will be the death of me…I swear one day it'll be the death of me!" The pillow garbled her words. Then, she decided to push the pillow off her face and turned the television off. She then walked up the stairs to where Dismembered Kitsune was.

Insider her room there was several posters, a bed, a desk with a computer and a bookshelf with a three legged fox doll on it. The walls were a emerald green, fitting her personality and eyes.

"Alright then, tell me about Kampfer since you're so lonely. Why are we supposed to fight, and why am I this small!"

The fox closed its eyes.

"So says the Moderator," Disembowelled Kitsune said, folding his two paws. "your small size gives you an advantage, you're more agile and quicker."

Her eye started to twitch at the word, small. She grabbed the fox and started to pull his intestines.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SMALL! You miniature pain in the ass! I should go toss you into a fire pit somewhere!"

"Owowow! Hey! Leave my intestines alone! How would you like it if I pulled yours!"

"In case you haven't noticed, asshole, mine are inside my body!"

"Oh…right…well…uh…" the fox seemed to be disappointed. "Blue and red Kampfer are supposed to fight, like the Moderators demand!"

"You've said that!" Suiryuu threw him against a wall. "I know about the different types of Kampfer, I want to know what I am!"

"Uhhhmmmmmm…I don't know…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"I just don't! Besides, shouldn't you plan out what you're going to be wearing if you're stuck in this form for a while?"

"Wait, you mean I'll be stuck like this for longer than yesterday!"

"Time ranges from five minutes, to at least two to three days. Until, of course you learn how to control it."

Suiryuu walked over to the doll, picking it up and tossing him all the way to the other side of the room.

"Ouph!" Dismembered Fox groaned. "what was that for!"

"Being vague." Suiryuu sighed, flopping down onto her bed. "At least tomorrow's Saturday…maybe I'll be back to normal."

(~)

Suiryuu woke up…still the same.

"Nice…" she grumbled.

Within two hours, she was dressed in black sweatpants and a black t-shirt, with a piece of toast in hand.

"Alright then, Dismembered Fox, stay out of my garbage and my drawer!" she called out, slipping shoes onto her feet. "At least these fit…somewhat…" she sighed, walking towards the mall.

She disliked crowded places for many years. The mall on a Saturday was no exception. All of the students from her school were there…well, most of them.

_Maybe I should have called someone…or something… _Suiryuu thought, looking at the stores. _But, I really don't know anyone… so…how will I go about this…? _

"Suiryuu?" Said girl turned around to see a dark brown haired girl with red eyes. She wore a red t-shirt with a yellow tank top overtop, also a red skirt with yellow socks almost to said skirt.

She looked at this girl for a few minutes, not remembering this girl. Suiryuu folded her arms and tilted her head.

"Seri-seriously!"

"Sorry, not really…" she then brought one arm behind her neck.

The girl sighed rubbing her head. "I'm Mikoto!"

She thought back to the first day she became a Kampfer. "The one with the katana?"

"Yep! That's me!" she gave a peace sign. "So, whatcha doin here?"

Suiryuu looked down, then back up, then down.

"Oh! You're looking for new clothes if you turn into a Kampfer! Hmmm…I might be able to help with that."

_Why does this seem planned out…? _Suiryuu thought as Mikoto started to drag her away.

(~)

After an hour or so they came to the fifth store. Suiryuu was regretting the fact she had come down here. Was choosing cloths really that hard?

"Hmmmm," Mikoto was searching around the dresses.

She turned around, grumbling silently about how she disliked shopping. No matter what she was shopping for.

"Hmmm…maybe this?" Mikoto pulled out a black, sleeveless dress. She looked back at her, then at the dress. "Try this on."

"Uh…"

"Don't worry," Mikoto dragged her to the changing room, shoving her in along with the dress. A few minutes later, she came out in the black dress stopping at the middle of her thighs.

"Huh…I feel like I can run and do jumps…And…it fits…" Suiryuu said, folding her arms. "Alright…This feels rather set up…what's going on?"

"Uh…well…you see, guy troubles…" Mikoto poked her fingers.

Suiryuu sighed. "You think that just because I'm really a guy, that I can help?" She nodded, and Suiryuu sighed again. "…I'll try to help."

"You're paying for the dress too," Mikoto then added in.

"Kinda figured," she rubbed the back of her head.

(~)

After paying for the dress, the two went into the food court. Mikoto had gone to order some food for herself. Suiryuu was looking around trying to decide on what she would order for herself. She was wearing the dress.

"What to have…" she muttered, before being hit by a rock. "Ow." She turned around, frowning and rubbing her head. "Who the flying fu-" A white blur caught her eye amongst the crowd. "Hey! You!"

Just as Suiryuu disappeared into the crowd, Mikoto came back with her meal.

"You know, they have this awesome curry place-" she stopped, and looked around. "Ditched! Suiryuu…You little…huh?" she looked at her wrist, seeing that her contract bracelet was glowing. "A Kampfer is around…?"

Suiryuu darted around the people, following the girl that had thrown the rock at her. It was easy to track of her, the pink hair was a dead giveaway. She wore a different uniform than Suiryuu's school uniform. But, Suiryuu didn't get a good enough look at it before the girl darted behind another crowd.

"Fuck," she muttered, jumping over a bench as the girl came out of the crowd.

After chasing the girl through the mall, and down several blocks, she found herself in the park again.

"God dammit…back in here again?" she muttered, looking around for the girl. She was standing a little further ahead. In her hand was a chained kama, like the President's daggers. Only she didn't have a second one.

"I shouldn't underestimate you because you're the same size as me," she said throwing her kama. Suiryuu jumped backwards avoiding the kama as it stuck into the ground. Then, she simply twisted her wrist and the kama came out of the ground, flying straight at her. She then leapt off to the side and avoided the blade.

"Nice aim. I couldn't have done better. Oh wait, I could have," Suiryuu taunted as the kama went back to the girl. "Wait, I recognise you…"

The girl threw the kama again and this time, Suiryuu ducked down and grabbed the chain as it passed over here.

"Got you."

The girl smirked and pulled the chain, successfully pulling Suiryuu over and getting her to release her grip on the weapon.

"Oh really?"

"Nice one, Rika," Suiryuu muttered as she pushed herself up. Wiping dust from her dress.

"You've heard of me, traitor? Well, you can savour the name as you die," Rika said grabbing the kama again.

"How am I traitor? I'm just being me," Suiryuu frowned, readying herself to dodge again.

"Shorty, you should be fighting the reds, instead of teaming with them!"

Suiryuu's eye started to twitch. "You did NOT just call me shorty!" Acting on instinct, Suiryuu trusted her hand outwards, feeling something release from it. Then, Rika was tossed back, landing on her back. "What the…?"

"So, you're a wind Zauber, interesting," Rika said as she rose, readying herself to strike again. Suiryuu looked at her hand in shock. "Now that you know that, you can die in peace!"

She braced herself for when the kama would come. Instead, there was the sound of metal against metal.

"Not today. You're going to have to get through me," Suiryuu heard Mikoto say. She opened her eyes, and the white haired version of Mikoto was in front of her.

"Mikoto!"

"Well, this is too much trouble for now, but, don't think you've won for now." There was a sudden blinding light, and when it was gone Rika was gone.

"Two were around here. Why did they come after you?" She asked, her katana disappearing. "I think we should get out of here. And then, you can help me."

"I'm not the best one to as-" Suiryuu tried to complain, but was dragged away.

(~)

Suiryuu: Whew…we had troubles getting this one out. Author having work whenever he felt like writing.

Natsuru: Yeah…hey! There's a talent show for the girls side!

Suiryuu: And for once, I'm a guy again! But…for how long? Mikoto's probably already told Shizuku that I got attacked…But, I finally know what kind of Kampfer I am! Now…how did I do that?

Natsuru: …WHAT! I'm entered in the contest?

Suiryuu: Wonder what they'll have me do…but find out next time!


End file.
